


Reprise

by Villinye (AslansCompass)



Series: Kairos' Song [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/Villinye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Pond once believed in happy endings. Now she's not so sure after all. Spoilers for The God Complex and Good Man Goes to War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is related to Eucatastrophe. They are both based on songs by the same artist with the same title "Everything Sad is Coming Untrue." But the first one is more upbeat, and the second slower and sadder.

  
I'm frightened. Doctor, I'm really, properly frightened.

Look at me, Doctor.

Just look me in the eyes.

Last time, you pressed your hand to my cheek and vowed to find me. Hold on. We're coming for you, I swear. Whatever happens, however far, however hard, we will find you.

I knew you were coming for me, I knew you wouldn't abandon me, that Rory would do anything to find our daughter. And when Rory walked into that room with her,

"Rory, they took her. They took our baby."

He told me–he promised me - "Mrs. Williams, that is never ever going to happen."

But it happened anyway.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They took my baby from me. And as you run to the TARDIS, swearing that she will be safe, I don't know if I can believe you anymore.

You leave us, walk away into your TARDIS because this is the only way you can see to save us.

Whose faith was the Minotaur feeding on in that hotel?

If it had visited us after Demons Run, it would have starved on my confusion.

I've seen you as you really are. I've seen you at your worst, at your best, angry and joyful and so very sad. You're more than a madman in the box.

We've gone beyond our happy ending, but don't stories say "for ever and ever?" There might still be a second ever after.

* * *


End file.
